Media Noche
by Senyy
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Edward no hubiese vuelto con Bella? Si nada hubiese pasado... Descubrelo.
1. Alice Black

**Aver xDD Este fiiic no es miio! Es de una amiga, que le da una pereza horrible subirlo... ... ... ... ... U_u...**

Alice Black. Me dió un pinchazo en el corazón. Siempre ocurría esto cuando algo me recordaba a Bella, mi Bella... Habían pasado ya veintidos años desde que la había visto por última vez... Veintidos largos años en los que no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un segundo. Veintidos años en los que no había pasado un sólo día en el que yo no me arrepintiera por haberla dejado... pero también sabía que eso había sido lo mejor para ella. Yo no podía darle una vida normal.

Estuve veinte años viviendo una vida solitaria. Me había alejado de mi familia y lo único que hacía era cazar, buscando en ello algo que me distrajera de mi horrible sufrimiento. Pero un día, sin saber por que, decidí volver a mi antigua vida. Busqué a mi familia y les pedí disculpas por haberme comportado así.

Ahora decía que tenía algunos años más y trabajaba con Carlisle en un hopital.

Dejé los tristes recuerdos a un lado y abrí la puerta de la habitación 137, donde me esperaba mi paciente:

Alice Balck, diecisiete años, había sufrido un accidente con el coche. Sólo tenía una pierna rota.

Allí estaba, acostada en la cama pero, ¡Yo no podía oirla! Podía oir como respiraba, como latía su corazón, pero no su pensamiento. Otro pinchazo en mi muerto corazón.

-Buenos días.-Me saludó ella.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Cullen.

Al verla, me quedé alucinado. Era igual a Bella, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo... Otro pinchazo en el corazón.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y noté dos olores muy distintos... Uno era horrible, y el otro era el más apetitoso que había olido en mi vida. Conocía esos dos giré y allí estaban, ahora todo encajaba. Eran Jacbo y Bella, mucho más mayores, pero eran ellos.

Bella estaba preciosa, tenía el pelo un poco más corto, vestía más formal y tenía algunas arrugas indicando todos los años que habían pasado, que había sido feliz. Sus ojos seguian siendo igual de bonitos, marrones... y ahora llenos de lágrimas.

-Mamá, papá.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal estás? Casi nos morimos del susto cuando nos llamaron y nos dijeron que habías tenido un accidente...- Dijo Jacob, que me miraba con desprecio.

-¿Que te pasa, papá?.- Preguntó Alice señalando las temblorosas manos de su padre.

Bella se había quedado paralizada en la puerta, mirándome.

-Hola Bella.- Conseguí decir.

-¿Ed... Edward?- Tartamudeó Bella tras unos segundos.

Su voz no había cambiado, era tan duzce... Me hizo recordar todas las veces que ella me había rogado que la librara de la mortalidad, todas las veces que me había dicho que me quería. Si pudieran caer lágrimas de mis ojos, en este momento estaría llorando.

-Estás muy guapa.- Dije tras pasar un minuto disfrutando de su aroma.

-Tú... bueno, tú estás igual que siempre.- Y luego intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero la alegría de su marabillosa sonrisa no alcanbaza a sus ojos, que seguían anegados en frágiles lágrimas, tan frágiles como ella.

-¿Os conoceis?. - Había olvidado que existía más mundo y más gente que Bella y yo. Era algo que me ocurría cuando miraba sus preciosos ojos.


	2. Combersacion

-Sí, Edward es un antiguo amigo de tu madre.- Contestó Jacob después de un minuto. En la voz se notaba la tensión que sufría y el asco que me tenía.

_ Asqueroso chupasangres... como se te ocurra acercarte lo más mínimo a Bella te juro que te corto en mil pedazos y te quemo aquí mismo. _(Lo que está escrito de esta forma es el pensamiento).

Lo que me imaginanba, Jacob siempre igual de amable.

_ No tienes ni idea del daño que le has causado, pensé que nunca volvería a ser feliz. La destrozaste._

Entonces empecé a ver recuerdos de Jacob. Recuerdos desgarradores de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a Bella, mi Bellla...

-Edward, ¿Podemos salir a hablar fuera? Por favor.- Dijo Bella rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Cuanto más escuchaba su voz más triste me ponía y más recordaba los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

Abrí la puerta y esperé a que ella saliera, después salí yo.

-Edward, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tienes que volver cuando más feliz soy?.- Ahora su voz era temblorosa y quebradiza.

- Bella, lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Yo no sabía que tú estabas aquí.

-Está bien. ¿Qué tal estás?-

Bella siempre tan distinta. ¿Por qué me preguntaba mi cómo estaba? Se suponía que yo ya no la quería y no la echaba de menos.¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Dudo que se refiriera a la salud.

-Bella, tienes que escucharme. He esperado todos estos años a que llegara este momento y poder contarte la verdad, toda la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?- Su cara ahora era de sorpresa.

-Sé que te dije que nunca volverías a verme, que sería como si nunca hubiera existido, pero siempre pensé en volver cuando fueras feliz y tuvieras tu vida hecha.- Cada vez me resultaba más difícil pronunciar las palabras.- Cuando te dije que no te quería, esa fue la más negra de las ¿cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí? Solo quería que fueras feliz, yo no podía darte una vida normal. No podía pretender ser lo que no era.

-¿Q.. qué?!!.

Eso fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de que las lágrimas le empezaran a caer de sus preciosos ojos.

-Ahora veo que eres feliz y tienes una familia, por eso te lo digo: Bella, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.

-Edward, no sé que pensar ni que decir. He esperado años a que llegara este momento. Esperé tanto tiempo para volver a verte. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día volvieras, pero tuve que dejar esa esperanza porque me mataba por dentro. No era capaz de pensar en ti o en tu familia sin que algo en el pecho hiciera que me doblara del dolor.- En ese momento fui yo quien sentí un pinchazo en mi pétreo corazón.- Era una forma muy dura de vivir: prohibiédome recordar y aterrorizada por el olvido. Jacob me ayudó mucho, a su lado nada me dolía...

-Pero Bella, Jacob es un licántropo ¿Lo sabes no?- Le interrumpí. - Los licántropos son muy peligrosos. Cuando se ponen nerviosos no se pueden controlar. Sé que después de tanto tiempo y de haberte dejado sola con Laurent y Victoria sueltos no tengo derecho a intentar protegerte, ni a decirte que hacer pero es muy peligroso.

- Sé que los vampiros y los licántropos sois enemigos naturales, pero no son peligrosos. Me da igual lo que digas.

-Doctor Cullen. - Dijo una enfermera que acababa de llegar. - Es la hora de los calmantes de Alice Black ¿Se los da usted?

-Sí, claro.- ¿Qué remedio me quedaba?

La enfermera me dio los calmantes para el dolor que Alice tenía en la pierna y Bella y yo entramos de nuevo en la habitación.

_Genial, el chupasangres otra vez..._

-Mamá, papá me ha contado quien es.- Dijo Alice algo nerviosa. A saber que barbaridades le había dicho Jacob.

En ese mismo momento me sonó el teléfono móvil. Era Alice, seguramente habría visto a Bella en mi futuro.

-Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

-Alice... - Dijo Bella con un tono de tristeza en la voz.

-¡¡Bella!! - Gritó Alice desde el otro lado.

-¿Solo llamabas para eso?

-No, llamaba para preguntarte quien es Alice Black. He tenido una visión...


End file.
